


The Hunter and His Prey

by flareblitz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Slash, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareblitz/pseuds/flareblitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry McGinnis was on his usual night patrol. And Stalker recently got released. Failing to heed Bruce's warning, Terry sprung Stalker's trap. Stalker, promising that he will one day claim Batman, has plans other than killing him. There are, after all, more ways than one to dominate a prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and His Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Batman Beyond, its characters, artworks and other fictional elements are the property of DC. Terry McGinnis is charming and hot. (Finally someone the youth can relate to, kinda reminds me of Spiderman)
> 
> I do not condone rape—please do not molest other people, especially children. Practice safe sex and know your limits—try not to end up in the emergency room with something stuck up your ass. And in case of BDSM plays, please be considerate to your partners. (Use a safe word) And enjoy reading!

“Terry, I’ll be out of the country over the weekend for a business trip,” Mr. Wayne remarked, he was his usual self, sitting in front of the computer, busy keeping track of Gotham’s criminals, Terry regarding this as somewhat of a healthy obsession. “The NSA has recently released Stalker. He is now their freelance agent after your last successful mission together defeating the Kobra agents.”

“Terry! Are you paying me any attention?” Mr. Wayne scolded Terry sternly. Terry was busy playing with Ace, the Bat-Hound. The large Great Dane mix was lying on its back, and Terry was stroking its belly. “Yes Mr. Wayne,” Terry replied in his usual cheery voice. He was just about done entertaining the dog and was getting up, “I honestly do not see how Stalker remains a threat after he saved my life.”

“I want you patrolling the city while I’m gone,” Mr. Wayne was getting up from his chair. “And I want you to be extra careful,” Mr. Wayne added, in a more serious tone. Terry admitted that he could be a little hot-headed sometimes, and he didn’t need Bruce to remind him. “Sure,” Terry replied “I don’t expect to see more trouble than usual with you gone just for a few days. Gotham will be just fine.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Mr. Wayne was glaring at his naive protégé, having seen the worst to happen to his city. Knowing Terry, and recounting the many times Bruce had to kick some sense into the kid to save his skin, he somehow expect more trouble than usual when he leaves for his business trip. He was ready to retire for the night, but not before saying with finality “be on your guard Terry.”

Mr. Wayne left Gotham City that following morning for Africa, to visit an old friend and to bring to a close a long unfinished business. Terry had the entire day for free. It was a Saturday, the weekend, which meant no school and more time with Dana, his girlfriend. That evening, Terry went on his routine night patrol, as promised. He donned his batsuit and was gliding through the city on the batmobile.

The first couple of hours of his patrol was uneventful. But at half-past ten, Terry picked up an anomaly at the Gotham Museum. Suspecting a robbery, Terry took off from the batmobile and landed on the museum to investigate. And from the museum window he could clearly see Stalker, walking through the museum security barrier, into the wildlife collections section, where he quickly disappeared.

Terry immediately made the jump without much thought and followed Stalker into the next room. There, he saw Stalker emerging from one of the corridors into the great hall. “Stalker,” Terry called the hunter’s attention who quickly replied. “Batman,” Stalker spoke with such vigor, as though he was prepared to tackle his prey. “I knew my little evening visit to the Museum will attract your attention.”

“And I’m sure you’re up to no good,” Terry interjected and slowly approached the hunter on a defensive stance. “Are you going to explain why you’re here tonight or are we going to fight?” Terry taunted. He knew Stalker very well and he was expecting his little gibe will incite recklessness in the hunter, and just maybe he could finish up the job quickly for the night and go home early for once.

“I accept the challenge,” Stalker declared assertively. The hunter’s threatening six-foot-five Olympian physique towers intimidatingly over Terry’s five-foot-ten. Terry was very muscular, thanks to his wrestling stint in school, plus his more than a year training fighting villains as Batman. But Stalker was different. He was a man acclimated to the harsh wilderness—mighty, dexterous, and dangerous.

Batman and Stalker started their fight. Terry was making some impressive acrobatic maneuvers tonight. He managed to dodge Stalker’s assault and block his punches. Stalker was able to tackle and take him down, but Terry managed to push him back, his batsuit gave him a slight edge over Stalker. The fight was like a dance between two seasoned combatants and neither were willing to back down.

Terry exerted more effort than usual tonight, and his sweat was soaking through his quick-dry batsuit. His breaths were labored, and he could see that Stalker was given a good workout as well. “You really are a very good fighter,” the Stalker spoke, “which excites me even more, affirming my initial assessment that you are indeed a worthy prize.” The two continued their intense fight, trading jabs.

Soon, Terry was getting the upper hand. He managed to throw Stalker down, and the hunter struggled a little to stand up. “This is truly a great hunt, and you are my worthy prey,” Stalker wheezed, clearly he was exhausted from the prolonged brawl. “Are you going to surrender, or do I have to knock you out?” Terry remarked confidently. “Not tonight, Batman,” Stalker set off a smoke bomb then escaped.

Terry was left standing alone in the great hall. He was glad they didn’t brake anything valuable in their little fight. He quickly assessed the museum and concluded that nothing was stolen. He sent a report over to Barbara Gordon to have her people check the place tomorrow, to be sure. Judging that Stalker was not an immediate threat to anyone, Terry decided not to pursue the fleeing hunter tonight.

Terry returned to his batmobile and sped out of the Gotham Museum. He continued his patrol. With the city staying relatively peaceful, and with no one barking commands through his comms tonight, he decided to finish up early. Terry returned the batmobile and promptly exited Wayne Manor in his motorbike. He was home by midnight, earlier than the usual 2:00 or 3:00 am that Mr. Wayne demands.

Terry slowly made his way up their apartment. He slid in the front door, careful not to wake up his mother or his younger brother Matt. He sneaked into the kitchen, and accustomed to the same darkness of the batcave, roamed around without turning on the lights to grab some snacks. He opened the fridge and saw a lone bottle of orange juice. He took it, opened it, and gulped it all down in one go.

Terry first heard footsteps, then stumbled onto the floor on his back, startled, when suddenly out of the shadows of the kitchen corner emerged Stalker, the villain he just fought about an hour ago. “McGinnis,” the hunter spoke in his cold voice, “or should I call you Batman?” The shock wore off, and Terry got into his defensive stance, anticipating the Stalker to pounce on him any moment now.

“I did not come back to fight you Batman,” the Stalker spoke, he and Terry circled each other in the tight kitchen space, wary that the other might strike first. And then the bedroom door came into Terry’s view. “What did you do to my mom and Matt?” Terry was dead serious; anger mixed with fear. “Safe, as long as you submit to me, quietly.” It was Stalker’s turn to taunt Terry, and it was working.

“I… I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt them… please,” Terry faltered. Stalker’s lips curled into a smile. And not soon after, Terry could feel the effects of the drug. “You won’t have to do anything for now,” Stalker grinned maliciously. “What did you do to me?” Terry was feeling very drowsy, the strength of both his legs were giving up. “Orange juice Terry, it’s just orange juice.” Terry passed out.

* * *

 

Terry awoke to the sudden dangling of metal chains to discover that he was in some kind of a dungeon. The musty smell flooded his senses. The chamber he was in was very dark, lit only by two torches on the far side of the room. The walls were made of stone and the floor was a little damp—this place must be underground, and very old. The place reminded him of medieval castles he read in history.

Terry tried to assess the precise location, but couldn’t. There was no way to tell night from day, much less tell the time under this dark cavern. He wouldn’t have known how long he was out. If only he knew, he’d probably be able to make intelligent guesses. But one thing is clear—this place was indeed very old. The doors were wrought with iron, locks were accessed with keys. No electronics, no hacking.

Terry tried to move and a waft of cold air touched his skin. He was shirtless, but still had his pants on. Both his arms were cuffed above his head. His feet were barely touching the floor. He tried to set himself free, but the chains were adamant. Next he tried lifting his legs up. Terry thought that if he can perhaps kick off the wall, he’d be able to break away. “It’s useless to try, Batman.” Stalker declared.

“Those are made with Inertron,” Stalker explained “no human can bend or break it.” Stalker took a few steps forward, revealing his masculine slender build glowing golden against the burning torches. “Where’s my mom and Matt?” Terry asked, his body’s weakness is reflected in his voice. “Your little brother had an upset stomach; your mother brought him to a clinic. They will be just fine, Batman.”

“Then what do you want?” Terry spoke with a coarse voice, he was dehydrated. “You Batman, my most prized trophy, the pinnacle of my hunting career.” Before Terry could react, Stalker injected Terry with a mysterious serum. The effect was immediate. A feverish storm enveloped Terry’s body, and he felt very hot. “What are you doing to me?” Stalker replied by grabbing Terry’s chin, then kissing his lips.

“Obedience training,” Stalker replied matter-of-factly, he let go of Terry to let the drug take its course. “But… W-why?” Terry stammered, he couldn’t control his body heat. Terry gasped for air, and he was thirstier, more than ever. “I have hunted down many animals, including criminals and cat burglars. You, Batman, I consider the most magnificent, the most elegant challenge I have ever encountered.”

Stalker approached the fidgeting Terry, his hands traced the delicate skin on Terry’s chest. Stalker then leaned his head in, so that Terry could hear Stalker’s bated breath on his ears. “There are more ways than one to subdue a prey. You can either kill them or, as what you shall witness tonight, dominate their will.” Stalker first licked Terry’s cheek, then neck and ears. “By making you my pet, I shall be the alpha male.”

Terry was squirming in his chains. “What did you give me?” Terry was now afraid. “Just a cocktail of what I think will make you a very good pet.” The serum was making Terry’s body sensitive. “My… what is this Batman? Are we already hard?” The Stalker teased, his hands reached out to grope at Terry’s swollen crotch. Terry’s body jerked; and then wanting for more, Terry rocked his crotch against Stalker’s hand.

The Stalker went ahead and started trailing his hands along Terry’s now sensitive chest. Terry was reacting rather lewdly, he has no control over his body—his body was enjoying this. The Stalker cupped one breast then nipped at the other, inciting a squeal from Terry who was writhing in pleasure. The Stalker took his time, sucking each of Terry’s nipples. Terry’s nipples were now very red, wet, and swollen.

The Stalker’s slow sexual assault was driving Terry mad. Out of impatience Terry shouted “Just get it over with!” In reply, Stalker slapped Terry on the face; his cheeks became red and swollen, and Terry was tearing up. “The pet will only speak when spoken to.” The momentary pause was torturous. Terry wanted, or rather, Terry’s body wanted sexual release. It was the serum, the drug talking.

“S-sorry…” Terry managed an apology. And the Stalker was seemingly satisfied, because he was back caressing Terry’s face. “Now, now… my pet, as long as you obey me, I will take care of you.” Stalker then continued molesting Terry, and Terry’s body gladly accepted it. Stalker raised his leg to press on Terry’s crotch, and Terry responded by rubbing against it. Terry rocked against the leg, enjoying the friction.

Stalker then withdrew his leg, inciting protests from Terry’s body. Terry’ body shook as though a cold spell chilled his bones. Stalker had to kneel because he was much taller than Terry. He placed his hands around Terry’s waist, then sucked on Terry’s nipples like a treat. His hands traveled up and down Terry’s muscular build, as though admiring the equally impressive Olympic physique of the highly acrobatic teen.

Stalker then cupped his hand on Terry’s crotch. He was licking Terry’s navel, inciting moans from the teen. Stalker began unbuckling Terry’s belt, then viciously pulled down Terry’s pants as well as his underwear. Terry let out a gasp, his sensitive cock exposed to the chilly air of the dungeon, freed from the confines of his uncomfortable garment. Terry stood there, his back was against the cold stone wall, finally naked.

“You are indeed a sight to behold,” Stalker purred as he ran his fingers against Terry’s exposed sensitive skin—starting from his strong neck and shoulders, along his sculpted chest, by the swollen nipples, down his rock-hard yet slender abdomen, to his lean waist and muscular legs. Stalker caressed Terry’s body as though stroking a large powerful cat, except in front of him was a very flustered and very horny teen.

The hunter moved to the side of the wall and reached out his hand. Terry saw from the corner of his eye an ancient contraption, a manually-pulled windlass, something you don’t see in Gotham where electronics and robot machines are ubiquitous. Terry’s cuff chains were being lowered until Terry could finally kneel down on the cold damp stone floor and rest his exerted calves and feet from hours of standing.

Stalker came back, armed with a couple of small devices Terry couldn’t see quite clearly in the dark. The first, a spider ring gag, came around his mouth quickly. His mouth was perpetually forced open by a ring with the strap running around his head. The second was a blindfold, and Terry was soon without vision. Terry was drooling nonstop, unable to close his mouth with the spider ring holding his lips apart.

He felt Stalker leaving for a moment before returning with a few more of his toys. Without warning, a couple of nipple clamps bit into Terry’s nipples. Terry moaned in pain, and continued to salivate. The more he moved, the more the weight on the nipple clamps swung, further pinching and pulling on his nipples, sending shockwaves of pain. “You will learn to stay still and move until told.” Stalker commanded.

Terry’s body position now made him perfectly vulnerable—kneeling on the floor unmoving, blindfolded and gagged, his hands cuffed above his head on either side, his legs spread apart on the floor. Somehow the steadiness of it was comforting to Terry. That was broken when Stalker inserted a butt plug inside Terry’s unprepared asshole. “Ahh… Ah! Ah!” Terry panted and shook, causing the clamps to pull his nipples.

“You be a good pet,” Stalker ordered, stroking Terry’s hair as though patting a dog “I’ll be right back.” As soon as Stalker left, the butt plug began to vibrate. It was sending shockwaves of sensations across the teen’s body, sensations that he had never felt before. Terry tried not to move, but he was shaking and swinging the nipple clamps. It was a constant struggle, and Terry had to endure the torment.

It was a good hour before Stalker returned. And when he did, Terry was in his same position, except he was now very sore. His saliva has splattered across the floor from the nonstop drooling. And his body was twitching occasionally, in response to the vibrating butt plug and the nipple clamp pulls. “Ahha… Ha… Ah” Terry tried to talk, but he was incomprehensible with the spider ring gag on his mouth.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to understand you Batman,” Stalked snickered. Terry, who was now very dehydrated and desperate for water, was trying his best to beg. But words came out as moans and pants. He did the best rendition of a dog drinking water with his tongue, hoping Stalker would finally understand. “Ah, I see… you want a drink.” Terry nodded in response. “You must be very thirsty.”

“Very well then,” Stalker responded, holding the kneeling Terry by the forehead and pulling his head back so that Terry’s face was facing upwards, his mouth open in waiting. “Drink up!” Stalker cheered before Terry could feel a sudden stream of liquid shooting inside of his wide open mouth. When he tasted what he was gulping down, Terry was horrified—it was Stalker’s piss, fresh from tonight’s dinner.

Terry choked at first, trying to resist the piss the he now knew was traveling down his throat. But then he conceded. He drank aplenty of the salty acrid liquid. Terry wasn’t sure if his thirst was quenched, but he was sure the hunter’s kink was satisfied. “From now on, you shall only consume what I provide,” Stalker ordered, then Terry felt a prick on his arms. Stalker was delivering another dose of the serum.

Soon, Terry was moaning and panting even more. His body was asking for more and the butt plug could no longer satisfy him. He begged through the spider ring gag to no avail. Terry panted and moaned, impatient. Stalker removed the blindfold. And the first thing Terry saw was Stalker. It was almost a relief, for simply being able to see, or for seeing Stalker, he didn’t know. And then the ring gag came off as well.

“P-ph..phulese,” Terry begged. Terry could see what caught the Stalker’s attention, Terry’s dick was red, swollen, and rock hard due to the hour-long torment. He himself was surprised that he was aroused at all. “Tonight I claim you, Batman, to be mine.” Stalker was glaring intensely at his begging prey. Stalker then swung his dick in Terry’s face, slapping it on his cheeks, while stroking it to hardness.

“Suck,” Stalker commanded, and Terry obeyed. He opened his mouth and sucked on Stalker’s large cock. The cock was too large that halfway in, Terry was already gagging. The nipple clamps swung, but Terry was already desensitized to the pain. Or rather, he was accustomed to the clamp, it felt secure or safe. Stalker began fucking Terry’s mouth, and Terry tried his best, gagging and choking on his dick.

The intense deepthroat fucking ended half an hour later, with Stalker’s cock still erect, and Terry’s lips red and swollen, his mouth and face was bubbling with saliva, and his throat was dry and sore. Stalker kneeled in front of Terry to assist him change his position. Terry could not really sit on the floor, with his body still suspended a little higher with the cuff chains, so Stalker had to sit Terry down on his thighs.

“I want to see your eyes as I finally claim you Batman,” Stalker declared. He pulled out the vibrating butt plug from Terry’s asshole, then unclamped the nipple clamps from Terry’s nipples. Stalker grabbed Terry's face by the jaws, and readied his cock. With one quick stroke, Stalker impaled Terry upon his monstrous cock. Stalker's eyes pierced Terry's with his stare. Terry writhed and screamed in pain with the sudden intrusion of a larger object inside his asshole.

Stalker pushed Terry against the wall, with Terry holding on for dear life, as Stalker fucked him savagely. Terry had no ground support, his entire body weight sat on Stalker’s raging cock for support. The stallion was showing no signs of slowing down. Terry was hit in the right spots, causing him to see lights. He rode on, the Stalker was relentless, and Terry came with Stalker’s cock rubbing against his prostate.

Terry’s semen leaked out of his cock like running tap water. His entire body was wracked with both pain and pleasure. Terry’s body shook and twisted. His eyes, he kept open in obedience to Stalker, was watery with tears. Stalker gave Terry a kiss as he rammed his huge cock inside one last time. Terry closed his eyes in comfort. Cum mixed with saliva and rectal blood on the floor, then Terry passed out.

* * *

 

The following days had been more bearable. Yes, there were a lot of sex. And no amount of practice could get Terry’s asshole used to Stalker’s enormous cock. His anus no longer bleeds though. And Stalker has been serving Terry regular food. Notwithstanding the occasional drink of piss, Terry got his fair share of decent food and drinks. Stalker says he needed Terry to be healthy. After all, he was his trophy pet.

What Terry had to get used to though was the living space. The stone bed where they occasionally fucked was less comfortable than the mattress back at home. The first few nights, Terry developed body aches. Terry also needed to relieve himself inside the cell where he was confined. No toilet means he had to pee like a dog on the only drain near the corner and he had to properly wrap his feces if he wanted it disposed.

Terry approximated some sixty days into his imprisonment and he suddenly had a chance to run away. Stalker left early, and confident that he had Terry trained very well, left Terry un-cuffed and free to roam around his cell. Terry managed to pin the stone bed on the steel bars, and with a little leverage was able to pull through, lifting up the entire door. Terry quickly exited the dungeon and the large castle.

He emerged out into the open, naked, and surveyed his surroundings. Stalker seemed to have brought him someplace not even Bruce Wayne could track down. His mother and brother Matt were probably worried sick. His friends Dana and Maxine probably thought he was dead. He saw the nearest clearing and went straight into the forest. He hoped to find some shelter before eventually finding other people.

That night, Terry sheltered under a cave he found. He was glad Stalker didn’t come looking for him, or rather Stalker haven’t found him yet. Considering that the cave was not very far from the castle, if the hunter was serious in searching and tracking him down, he’d be easily caught. He was hoping having covered his tracks and staying obviously close to the castle he might elude capture. Terry slept.

Terry suddenly awoke from his sleep. His body was feverish and he was thirsty. Terry knew that this was no ordinary thirst. He sprang up and ran. He was not thinking straight. He was running right back to the castle. If he was caught, Stalker will surely find a more difficult cage to ensure Terry never escape again. He’ll be enslaved for good. He had to go away, he thought. It was too late. Terry knocked on the door.

The hunter opened the doors to a waiting Terry. Terry, teary-eyed, kneeled in front of Stalker, “I-I’m sorry for running away.” Stalker seemingly acknowledged Terry apology. He kneeled down and placed a heavy collar around Terry’s neck. This was just an ordinary metal collar. No gimmicks. “From now on you are my loyal pet.” Stalker tugged and Terry followed him, up the stairs, into Stalker’s bedroom.

There, Stalker fucked Terry aggressively, and Terry begged for more. “Do it yourself,” Stalker commanded, and Terry sprang to action. He sat on top of Stalker’s waiting cock and impaled himself on the large dick. Stalker didn’t move, and Terry fucked himself—slowly at first, and then he was bobbing up and down the hunter’s cock, desperately want the large dick to go deeper, Terry’s wanting hole was squeezing Stalker.

“For your lapse in judgment, a little punishment,” Stalker grabbed a little tool from his bedside. It looked like a small pen with a ring. “This is a urethral plug,” Stalker explained, “you shall not cum without my permission.” Stalker quickly inserted the wand into Terry’s erect cock, the ring was folded down to wrap around Terry’s cockhead, securing the plug in its place. It stung, and Terry yelped in pain.

The initial burn quickly dissipated and Terry continued to fuck himself with Stalker’s cock. Terry labored for a good hour, he was sweaty and desperate to cum, but Stalker remained erect and nowhere near climax. The Stalker was sexually superior to Terry in every way—stamina, size, strength, and brutality. Terry could have cummed twice or thrice already and Stalker would have yet to climax.

Refusing to disappoint his master, Terry tried harder. He squeezed his asshole around Stalker and kept at it. Stalker, seeing that his pet was trying his best, got up and rolled Terry to his side, before he brutally started fucking Terry. He slapped Terry’s ass cheeks, pulled out to rim and lick the swollen asshole, before reinserting and fucking Terry senseless. Stalker pulled out just in time and cummed all over Terry’s face.

“Please master, may I cum?” Terry pleaded, and Stalker nodded. Terry desperately stroked his own dick but was going nowhere with the urethral plug in place. The Stalker flipped the ring and pulled the plug out of Terry’s dick in one go, inciting a sharp cry from Terry before he started spilling out his own cum all over the bed. Terry’s body was jerking uncontrollable, spasm accompanied with his relentless ejaculation.

Terry finally calmed down. He felt like he was milked dry, he could no longer ejaculate. And while he rested on the soft bed, something he hasn’t slept in for ages, Stalked asked “Why did you come back?” Terry was reluctant at first, then stammered “the drug, the serum I’ve been taking…” Stalker rudely interjected, “No! Batman, I have stopped giving you the drug since day one. All these weeks, it is just plain water that I inject.” Terry was dumbfounded. “Do not worry, this body of yours has become very honest.”

And for the next hundred days or so, Terry would climb up Stalker’s bed, begging to be fucked. He would feast on Stalker’s cum, licking it all up like good food. And when Stalker would go out for the day, Terry would wait by the front door until his master returns. Learned helplessness, this is what this is. Terry could no longer escape the bondage. He was imprisoned within his own mind, within his own animalistic urges.

After a hundred and eighty days of imprisonment, Terry was finally rescued. Bruce Wayne conducted an extensive and thorough search for Terry using his network and assets. Stalker had hid Terry away fairly well, tucked in the wilderness and jungles of Malaysia, away from civilization. Stalker found the perfect hideout in an abandoned old castle unattended, left to rot in the middle of the rainforest.

Unfortunately, Stalker would elude capture. And Terry would go home and enter an extensive therapy to restore his full strength and forget the six-month ordeal. And sure enough, with Mr. Wayne’s intervention, Terry would soon forget the horrible six months under the claws of the Stalker. His memories may have forgotten, but his body has not. Sometimes in the club or in the showers, Terry would masturbate to the thought of being fucked, his entirety claimed by a stranger, his soul enslaved to beastly sex.

The memory zapper worked perfectly. Terry could vaguely remember being imprisoned by Stalker, serving as his sex slave for six months. Yet just around the corner, the hunter stalks his prey, confident that his pet will once again return to his master.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your feedback and suggestions. Please give me a kudos if you liked my work. This was just to be a one-shot between Stalker and Terry. I couldn't stand seeing Terry getting molested more, so I might write something else instead... maybe a potential romantic relationship between Terry and his juvenile friend Charlie Bigelow.


End file.
